fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Rider (Kirby)
Summary Rider is a Rider-class Servant summoned to the Holy Grail War of the FC/OC Holy Grail War. Rider's true name is Kirby, of the Stars. A Star Warrior with immense power, he has saved the universe again and again with the help of some friends. His most notable ability is the ability to copy anything he inhales, giving him their powers. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C, higher with the Star Rod and Hypernova Name: Rider, Kirby Origin: Fate/Unlimited Fan Works Gender: Male Age: Hundreds of years old Classification: Rider-class Servant, Heroic Spirit, Alien, Star Warrior Powers and Abilities: |-|Base= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Vehicular Mastery, Immortality (Types 1, 2 and 3), Flight and Spaceflight, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Magic, Martial Arts, Elasticity, Toon Force, Creation, Reality Warping, Expert with hundreds of weapons, Healing, Purification (Type 2), Soul Manipulation (all Servants can consume souls to replenish their magical energy), Darkness Manipulation, Power Absorption (via Inhale, which can steal an opponent's skills, powers, and equipment) Fire Manipulation (via Fire), Electricity Manipulation (via Spark), Energy Projection (via Beam), Earth Manipulation (via Stone), Transformation, Durability Negation, Holy Manipulation (via the Star Rod), Light Manipulation, Precognition (via Eye of the Mind (False)), Can make impossible events possible, Air Manipulation (Side-effect of Inhale), Empathic Manipulation and Morality Manipulation with Friend Hearts, Statistics Reduction, BFR (Can trap opponents in his stomach as a seperate pocket reality), Dream Manipulation (The Star Rod is the progenitor of all good dreams in Dreamland), Empowerment (Becomes stronger when combating creatures whose internal or native reality differs from the one they currently inhabit), Teleportation, Intangibility and Invisibility in Spirit Form, Minor Fate Manipulation (Servants with B-Rank Luck or higher can change their own fates to evade inevitable outcomes such as having their hearts destroyed by Gáe Bolg), Possession (Non-combat applicable), Regeneration (High-Mid; all Servants have regenerative capabilities, Kirby can regenerate from being blown to pieces), Supernatural Luck, Resistance to Magic (Including effects such as Petrification, Mind Manipulation, and Spatial Manipulation), Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation and Biological Manipulation (Servants can resist Chaos Tides), Transmutation and Data Manipulation (Servants can stay in digitized area), Poison Manipulation (Servants are unaffected by poisons), Reality Warping (As a Star Warrior, Kirby is completely immune to all reality warping sans from A-Ranked Noble Phantasms, and even then he highly resists it), Madness Manipulation (Kirby is capable of looking at beings that would normally drive others insane without any negative effects), Cosmic Radiations and Extreme Cold (Regularly goes to space), Immunity to Modern Weapons (Servants are Divine Mysteries that cannot be harmed by modern weapons such as guns, knives, or bombs unless they are infused with a supernatural aspect such as magical energy or possess a certain amount of age) |-|Copied Abilities= Regeneration Negation, Causality Manipulation and Curse Manipulation (Has swallowed Cu Chulainn and gained Gae Bolg, which allows him to affect destiny itself and negate regeneration), Rune Magic (Allows for Forcefield Creation, Elemental Manipulation, Healing, minor Probability Manipulation, Clairvoyance, Magic Resistance and temporary boosts to his Parameters and Noble Phantasms), Pseudo-precognition against projectiles (Can easily predict the trajectories of projectiles by sensing an enemy's killing intent or hearing the sound of the air being cut), Attack Potency: Island level (Has B-rank strength, making him comparable to Saber under Shirou), higher with the Star Rod and Hypernova Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Has C-Rank Agility, making them comparable to to other Servants), Massively FTL+ on the Warp Star (Is capable of flying into deep space in seconds) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Island Class, higher with the Star Rod. Durability: Island level (Possesses A-ranked Endurance, making him comparable to Heracles) Stamina: Virtually limitless for as long as they have mana Range: Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with copy abilities Standard Equipment: Sword Intelligence: Kirby is naive, but deceptively intelligent. He is a very capable combatant and can use all his copy abilities to high efficiency. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm WARP staaar.png|Warp Star Starrod.png|Star Rod Nova-0.png|Hypernova |-|Warp Star Quote= |-|Star Rod Quote= |-|Hypernova Quote= *'Warp Star: Shining Light in the Sky:' Kirby summons his Warp Star, his mount that is capable of flying him to deep space and aids him in protecting Dreamland from all of evil. He's capable of using this in-combat for quick evasive maneuvers and defensive actions and to even attack his opponent with it. *'Star Rod: Light Shall Shine Upon Evil:' Kirby's most iconic final weapon and the progenitor of all good dreams within Dreamland. Used to defeat Nightmare, Kirby summons the Star Rod, a powerful rod that shoots holy stars at the opponent, being doubly as effective against opponents who are aligned under the "evil" alignment. *'Hypernova: The Bottomless Black Hole:' Kirby eats a miracle fruit, which dramatically increases his inhale, allowing him to swallow almost anything imaginable, such as mountains and islands. He will then gain the abilities of every creature he inhaled in addendum to his own base abilities, making this one of his most powerful moves. Class Skills * Magic Resistance: An innate ability that grants protection against magical effects. Unlike the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Kirby has a high A-rank in this ability, which allows him to cancel A-ranked spells and below and is untouchable to modern magi, so it would not be an exaggeration to title the Servant a 'Magus Killer'. * Riding: The Class Skill of Rider and Saber, is the ability to ride mounts. Rider-class Servants will typically possess a high rank, and A-rank can allow for Phantasmal Beasts and Divine Beasts to be mounted. Kirby possesses a B Rank in this skill, allowing him to ride virtually any modern vehicle to speeds that take Servants by surprise. Personal Skills * Godslayer: Kirby has slain hundreds of godly and evil forces that it's become a skill for him, gaining him extra damage against Divine Spirits, Wraiths, and Demigods * Friend Heart: A skill that bestows Kirby the ability to throw a "Friend Heart", which causes the opponent to feel a powerful love and friendship towards the caster. It takes the form of a heart which is thrown. However it is capable of being dodged. * Independent Action: The ability to remain independent and exist in the world without the magical energy supplied by a Master, allowing the Servant to act autonomously and the Master to save their magical energy for spells. Kirby's Rank in this skill is B, which mean that is possible for him to stay in the world for two days without a Master, even when he's been gravely injured, and his spiritual core has been damaged. However, this is the ideal value achieved by maximally conserving mana and avoiding battle and Noble Phantasm usage. * Self-Replenishment (Health): The ability to regenerate one's lost vitality, replenishing wounds and damage over time. * Eye of the Mind (False): Kirby has the natural ability to avoid danger based on an innate sixth sense refined through combat and experience. Although Kirby only has a C Rank in this skill, it still allows him to sense danger with greater clarity than any human due to a sharp "sixth sense", putting him one step ahead of those who lack such an ability. * Pioneer of the Stars: Kirby is a Star Warrior of unimaginable power, and has defeated beings beyond the comprehension of humans. It has saved many worlds more then once, and is considered the guardian of dreams and hope. All difficult voyages and challenges which are considered "impossible" turn into "events that can be realized". * Star Warrior: A role given to warriors of great power, to defend the world from beings beyond comprehension. At this rank, Servant Rider is immune to all effects that distort reality other then Noble Phantasms, Marble Phantasms, or Reality Marbles of A-rank or higher. Further, its mind is unaffected by distorting effects normally associated with seeing things and creatures a normal mind cannot comprehend without shattering. Finally, Servant Rider receives a one-rank boost to all Parameters when combating creatures whose internal or native reality differs from the one they currently inhabit. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Kirby Category:Fate Category:FC/OC Holy Grail War Category:Aliens Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Immortals Category:Flight Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Magic Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Elasticity Users Category:Toon Force Users Category:Creation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Healers Category:Purification Users Category:Soul Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Earth Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Holy Users Category:Light Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Probability Users Category:Air Users Category:Empathy Users Category:Morality Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:BFR Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Fate Users Category:Possession Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Causality Users Category:Curse Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Analytical Prediction Users Category:Edwardtruong2006's Pages Category:Tier 6